Insomnio
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: Yuri no puede dormir, así que decide dar una vuelta. Encontrarse con Otabek no estaba en sus planes, pero no le desgradó verlo. -Voy a dormir aquí hoy.- masculló como un nene pequeño, tal vez así podría quitarse su insomnio.


Yuri sentía su cuerpo cansado, había dado todo de sí en el programa corto, logrando crear un nuevo récord mundial del cual se enorgullecía como nunca, sabía que debía de descansar si quería lucirse en el programa libre de mañana, pero con simpleza le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño.

Daba vueltas de un lado para otro de la cama, sintiéndose incomodo en toda posición que se ponía, sintiendo calor si se tapaba, frío cuando pateaba las sabanas con frustración y se quedaba mirando el techo de la pieza por un largo rato antes de repetir de nuevo todo lo anterior sin resultado alguno. Nunca había experimentado un insomnio parecido antes de una competencia, necesitaba despejar su mente con urgencia.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el hotel en busca del sueño que no quería llegar a él.

Se cambió el pijama con pereza, poniéndose uno de sus ajustados pantalones negros, su fiel campera negra y una chamarra azul con brillos que había comprado hace poco y le gustaba demasiado, aunque tal vez le hacía falta algún tigre u otro felino en ella, quizás una pantera en la espalda, eso quedaría demasiado genial.

Cuando salió no se sorprendió de ver los pasillos del hotel totalmente vacíos, las personas estaban durmiendo plácidamente a esas altas horas de la madrugada. Comprobó la hora en su celular, y en efecto, las 3:07 am brillaba de forma burlona, haciéndole acuerdo que debería de estar durmiendo en aquellos momentos para evitar un gran cansancio por la tarde, o que su entrenador le echara toda la bronca, la verdad no sabía cuál era peor.

Suspiró al sentir el aire fresco en su rostro, no se asemejaba a las bajas temperatura que habían en su Rusia, no lograba molestarle tanto como le hubiera afectado a otra persona, incluso le gustó sentir como sus manos calientes se iban poniendo frías, como casi siempre estaban. Se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza, más por costumbre que otra cosa, se acomodó en la barandilla del balcón y observó un largo rato la vista antes de decidir como algo necesario tener que tomarse una foto con aquel paisaje de fondo y su fabulosa chamarra, subiéndola a sus redes sociales y de paso darle una ojeada a estas.

Le sorprendió la rapidez que recibió un "me gusta" en Instagram, pensó que sería alguna de sus fans locas, y con algo de curiosidad se asombró al ver que se trataba de su nuevo amigo y rival del patinaje Otabek Altin, ¿Qué hacía despiertos a esas horas? Se preguntó internamente, evitando darle muchas vueltas al asunto y dejarlo en el olvido. Tal vez estuvo unos diez minutos en aquel lugar, recostado en aquella baranda, contemplando la vista y disfrutando del frío que aquella noche le regalaba, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba relajando de a poco, pero sin lograr sentirse adormilado siquiera.

-Deberías de estar durmiendo Yuri.- una voz masculina lo sobresalto, no se había percatado que hubiera alguien más en el balcón, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos sin ningún sentido que casi logra que su preciado celular terminara cayendo de una gran altura, y si eso hubiera pasado no le importaba un bledo quien estuviera a su espalda, iba a morir de forma doloroso.

-Otabek idiota- murmura intentado ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su amigo, lucir casual, e intentar que el hecho de que le dijera algo tan obvio no le molestara, sabía de sobra que debería de estar durmiendo, pero rayos, no podía, su mente estaba en cualquier lado como para descansar.

Se acercó a paso firme hasta estar al lado suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de pijama gris, Yurio no pudo evitar preguntarse si se había levantado solo para ir a buscarlo. Ese pensamiento no se quiso ir de su cabeza, y una sensación extraña se apodero de su estomago, era cálida, y la había estado sintiendo toda la tarde en la que estuvieron juntos ¿Esas eran las típicas mariposas que decían sentir las personas al ver alguien guapo?-Vamos a dormir- le dice con suavidad pero sin perder su típico rostro serio en ningún momento, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia la salida.

-Si pudiera dormir no estaría aquí- le asegura fastidiado, más por el hecho de estar despierto que por el interés de kazajo, eso en verdad lo hacía sentiré importante, nunca había tenido un amigo que se preocupara por él.-Además, ¿Qué haces vos despierto?- el moreno dio un suspiro antes de acomodarse en la baranda para ver la vista que aquel lugar le regalaba, Yuri lo imitó. Estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente apropiada para no invadir el espacio personal del otro, pero lo bastante corta como para permitir que sus brazos se rosaran. A ambos le gustaba aquella cercanía.

-Me desperté a beber agua y aproveché para revisar mi teléfono.- dijo con simpleza, girándose para poder contemplar mejor aquel bello rostro con mirada de soldado que tanto le fascinaba.-Me preocupé porque mi contrincante más importante no debe de estar cansado para su debut, sería injusto aprovecharme de esa forma de un pequeño quinceañero.- con gracia pudo observar de primera mano como el rostro del menor pasaba a una mueca de enfado, odiaba que lo trataran como si un niño pequeño fuese.

-Oh cállate Otabek, que aunque no duerma no te dejaré ganar, el oro tiene mi nombre escrito en él.- le aseguró gritando a todo pulmón mientras ponía una mano en su cadera con fastidio y con la otra le apuntaba acusador con su dedo, se vía tan tierno, como un nene caprichoso. Altin quiso abrazarlo con fuerza, pero como era propio de él guardó sus emociones debajo de una máscara de inexpresividad.

-Buena suerte con eso _Yurio._ \- le dijo enfatizando ese apodo que odiaba tanto, y más si salía de su boca.-Pero en verdad debes dormir, no me sentiré bien ganándote y sabiendo que no estabas en todas sus condiciones.- sonriendo petulante el mayor no se vio venir en ningún momento el golpe que se le estamparía directo en su brazo, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte y sorpresivo como para borrar todo rastro de arrogancia.

-Vamos.- sin más nada el ruso fue quien comenzó la marcha hasta su habitación, seguido rápido por Otabek, quien no tardó en posicionarse a su lado y acompañarlo en un cómodo silencio.

-Dormí bien Yuri.- le murmura estando ya por fin delante de la gran puerta de su habitación. Se sorprendió cuando el moreno se inclinó con cuidado y le dejó un suave beso en la coronilla, provocándole un salvaje sonrojo a su soldado, quien murmuró vaya dios a saber qué cosas mientras entraba a su alcoba, y cerraba de un portazo, no sin antes decirle de forma genuina, pero sin perder su tono malhumorado un "Buenas noches Beka"

* * *

Le había dicho a Otabek que se iba a dormir, pero no todo era tan fácil como hablar, le seguía resultando imposible dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, además, solo quería una excusa para alejarse del moreno, pues desde que lo vio en su pijama, con cara de sueño y una mirada que sin duda no era para nada estoica como las que daba a las cámaras, no podía sacárselo de su mente, fantaseando con cosas que no eran apropiadas imaginar con un amigo.

Acostado en la gran y suave cama no pudo evitar largar un suspiro de molestia ante su propia tontería infantil, ¿Cómo era posible que imaginara que Beka lo miraría de esa forma? Eran solo amigos, se repitió una y otra vez, tapándose el rostro con la blanda almohada, ocultando así en vano su sonrojo, pues estaba solo, nadie lo iba a poder ver de esa forma que consideraba tan humillante. -Maldito.- murmuró intentando borrar aquella escena de un beso, en la cual él se .-tiraba sin previo aviso a un Otabek en pijama antes de que cerrara la puerta como había hecho.

Lo peor era esa sanción en su pecho que le decía que debió de haber actuado como en su fantasía.

No podía negarse que le pasaban muchas cosas con el kazajo, no la clasificaría como nada romántico, la culpa era de sus hormonas locas, pues al fin de cuentas seguía siendo un adolescente, que las reprimiera e ignorara no quería decir que no existieran, sabía muy bien que estaban y se habían despertado de golpe. Es que le resultaba tan imposible ignorar el sonrojo que ambos habían tenido aquella tarde en la que se hicieron amigos, que tal vez esa fue la razón más grande de sus fantasías, albergar esa vaga ilusión de que el muchacho podía llegar a sentir algo más que amistad por él, que también tuviera ganas de besarlo y hacer otras cosas que en su joven mente nunca se imaginó con nadie más.

No estaba seguro de que ocurrió, que habrá pasado por su mente, pero sentía su cuerpo repleto de una explosión de emociones distintas, y sin pensar en ningún momento con claridad lo que estaba por hacer salió de nuevo de su habitación, aun en pijamas, sin tener la decencia de ponerse unas pantuflas e incluso olvidándose de su celular, solo quería llegar a la alcoba de su amigo antes de que aquel coraje se le fuera del cuerpo y se arrepintiera de la locura que estaba por hacer.

Golpeó sin cuidado la puerta, sabía que dormía solo, no debía de preocuparse de despertar a nadie más, pues para su suerte Otabek era mayor de edad y podía optar en tener su habitación personal, no como él que tenía que compartirla con Mila, aunque no se podía quejar tanto, por suerte no era con Yakov o Lilia, la patinadora más joven ni siquiera se encontraba aquella noche en la habitación pues se había quedado con algún hombre español.

-Rayos, Yuri ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó adormilado, sin tiempo para enojarse por aquella tan inapropiada forma de despertar, abriendo de un tirón la puerta, pues no faltó mucho para que el menor la empezara a patearla.-Anda a dormir, te estoy hablando en serio.-

-¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó esperando un sí como respuesta, ignorándolo de forma olímpica y señalando el interior apenas ilumino por una lámpara de mesa. Altin asintió confundido, mirando con cuidado como el pequeño se tiró sobre la cama, provocando que parte de su remera de animal-print que usaba como pijama se levantara lo suficiente para notar su delgado, pequeño, pero buen torso ganado tras años de arduo entrenamiento.-Voy a dormir aquí hoy.- masculló como un nene pequeño.

Otabek buscó señales de que estuviera bromeando, tal vez alguna sonrisita ladina escapándose de sus labios, pero al verlo tan serio, preguntándole con la mirada que estaba esperando para acostarse a su lado, no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido por unos largos segundos, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojándose, cosa que el menor notó haciéndoselo saber levantando con picardía una ceja.

No lo malinterpreten, había idealizado ese escena desde hace bastante tiempo, en la cual tenía al muchachito con él, se podría decir que desde que lo reconoció en una de sus competencias como el niño con mirada de soldado que tanto lo había motivado de chico. Lo encontró tan cambiado que sus entrañas se removieron en su interior cuando por fin pudo verlo en persona, pero él se conformaba con tenerlo solo como amigo, no tenía intención de obligarlo a nada, pero… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo en esa medía hora que durmió? O tal vez solo estaba malinterpretando todo ese asunto, aquello no era nada sexual, Yuri era demasiado pequeño para esas cosas y él lo sabía.

-No te quedes como pasmado mirándome.- le regañó el hada rusa aun con parte de su abdomen al aire, quiso dejarlo así al observar como Otabek había reaccionado, le gustó aquella reacción.-Ven de una buena vez, ambos tenemos que descansar.- sin saber qué hacer con exactitud, sintiendo todo lo que estaba pasando como algo muy irreal, pensó que se debía de tratar de alguno de sus múltiples sueños, pero por cualquier cosa de que resultara real simplemente obedeció, acostándose a su lado y notando como Yuri, sin ningún escrúpulo se acomodaba usando su pecho como almohada y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Otabek no sabía qué hacer, eso en verdad parecía un sueño, solo que no tenía la intención de subir de tono como en aquellos, a excepción de que así el pequeño quisiera. Sacudió internamente sus pensamientos, debía de controlarse, nunca nadie lo había alterado como aquel gatito.-¿Qué…?

-¿No estás cómodo? Puedes pasar tu brazo sobre mi si esto te resulta mejor.- le murmura con la cara enterrada en su pecho, ambos estaban rojos, jamás pensó que Yuri fuera de esas personas que tomaban la iniciativa, ni el mismo ruso sabía que le estaba pasado, solo que no se arrepentía de nada, y le reconfortaba saber que a su amigo no ponía objeción ninguna ante sus mimos.

Suspiró con resignación, intentando calmar ese fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro, estirándose un poco para apagar la lámpara, provocando que quedaran envueltos en aquella gran oscuridad rota solo por la vaga luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal de la alcoba. Poco a poco Otabek se pudo ir relajando, y dudando entre que podía o no hacerle al menor, con tono adormilado le preguntó con delicadeza.-¿Puedo acariciarte el cabello?

La respuesta demoró algunos segundos, incluso llegando a pensar que el pequeño estaba dormido, hasta que sintió como su cabeza se movía en aun enterrada en su pecho en forma de asentimiento.-Si quieres…- solo murmuró, restándole importancia, aunque la simple pregunta provocó que su corazón latiera con fuera. Otabek notó como su voz sonaba amodorrada, y su respiración se iba haciendo poco a poco más suave, nunca creyó tener a la imparable hada rusa de esa forma y entre sus brazos.

Él pasó con cuidado sus dedos sobre la cabellera rubia, acariciándola al principio, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de aquel cabello, que carecía de nudos. Cuando se sintió más confiado de no recibir ningún improperio por parte del ruso, y notando como este se iba relajando cada vez más rastrillo con cuidado sus dedos entre los mechones dorados, provocando que el delicado aroma de su shampoo mesclado con perfume llegara a sus fosas nasales, Yuri olía de forma muy agradable. No sabía cómo terminó en una escena como esa, pero Otabek solo le daba gracias a todos los dioses que se le pasaban por la mente por hacerle real aquel momento.

-¿Beka?- la vocecilla que lo quitó de sus pensamientos sonaba más dormida que despierta, había asumido que desde hace rato Yuri se encontraba dormido.

-¿Si bebé?- susurró de forma inconsciente sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, al notar como Yuri hizo una pausa en busca de alguna respuesta tras haberle hablado. Esperaba que su amigo no se enojara porque le dijo bebé, simplemente le salió y no pudo controlarlo.

-Nada.- arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir el menor se volvió a acomodar, acercando más sus cuerpos si era posible. Se sorprendió cuando un beso se posó en su cabeza, su estomago dio un vuelco.

-¿Me vas a dejar con la intriga pequeñito?- su corazón latía a mil, le gustaba como esos apodos sonaban dichos por la boca de Otabek, no eran de deprecio como solían hacer otros patinadores mayores que él, los cuales se creían superiores por su edad, de él era todo distinto, sonaban lindos y lo hacía sentir especial escucharlo, pues no eran demasiado empalagosos y cursis como el de esas parejas que tanto despreciaba, él sabía cómo hablarle de la forma perfecta.

Suspiró, armándose de valor antes de seguir-¿Me darías un beso?- preguntó escondiéndose aun más en su pecho, el kazajo incluso pudo sentir sus pequeños puños aferrarse con fuerza a la fina tela de la remera que estaba usando. Yuri sintió que se iba a morir ahí mismo de la vergüenza ¿En verdad había preguntado lo que había preguntado? Se sentía tan tonto ¿Dónde estaba todo ese coraje de hace rato cuando lo necesitaba?-Mejor olvídalo- farfulló volteándose, liberando a Otabek de su fuerte abrazo que tanto estaban disfrutando, había llegado de atrevimiento a aquel lugar, llenó de seguridad, pero nunca pensó llegar a preguntar algo tan vergonzoso.

El kazajo se preocupó ante tan repentino cambio de acritud, pensando que tal vez había demorado mucho en responder, la verdad era que le gustaba sentirlo en su pecho, acariciarle el cabello mientras se iba durmiendo, y le gustó que le preguntara aquello.-¿Qué ocurre bebé?- le interroga poniéndose de tal forma que podía verle el rostro, o intentar vérselo, pues Yuri estaba tapándoselo con sus manitos.-Ven aquí- le susurró con la mayor dulzura que su corazón le permitía, derritiendo de ternura al ruso, quien no puso objeción ninguna cuando destapó su rostro, o mientras se ponía a horcajadas suyo.

Lo contempló varios segundos, la tenue luz le daba el aspecto de una verdadera hada, su cabello parecía más brillante, sus ojitos de soldado ahora lo miraban con pación y temor ¿Aquel era su primer beso?, no estaba seguro, pero lo haría inolvidable. Le corrió el cabello del rostro, acarició su mejilla sonrosada con las puntas de sus dedos, provocando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del menor. Lo vio morderse el labio, nunca en su vida Otabek había contemplado algo tan tierno y sensual combinados en una sola persona, hasta ese momento pensaba que aquello era inexistente, pero sin duda para aquella hada no había anda imposible.-¿Estás seguro de esto?- curioseó con una sonrisa pícara, acariciándole los finos y tersos labios con su pulgar.

Los ojos del menor se cerraron y aun más rojo asintió, Otabek podía asegurar que su rostro debía de tener una tonalidad muy parecida. Con cuidado se fue acercando hasta presionar sus labios en un cálido y casto beso, estuvieron así varios segundos antes de comenzar a mover sus labios profundizando el beso, sintió la inexperiencia del ruso, quien poco a poco iba siguiéndole el paso. Yuri lo abrazó por el cuello, pegando sus cuerpos, aquel tierno beso se estaba llenado de pasión.

Se separaron con lentitud, ambos querían que aquello no terminara, Yurio nunca había besado a nadie, y Otabek podía darle la medalla de oro a ese beso sin siquiera dudarlo.

Sus labios no se tocaban, pero el kazajo depositó su frente con cuidado sobre la del menor, sin querer separase del todo.-¿Alguna petición más?- interrogó con una sonrisa pícara, su rostro lucia muy guapo ante los ojos de Yuri, el sonrojo era algo que le sentaba bien a esas mejillas. Negó aun estupefacto ante lo ocurrido.-Bueno.- le dice depositando un beso en su cuello, resultándole un acto tan excitante que al menor que le parecía inhumanos aquellos mimos.-Entonces vamos a dormir, mañana es un día largo- aun con su nariz enterrada en el cuello del menor al hablar se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos, sorprendiéndose cuando el ruso con rapidez une sus labios de nuevo en un pequeño y corto piquito, tirándolo sin cuidado sobre la cama para acomodarse como estaba antes.

-Buenas noches Beka.-

-Buenas noches pequeño.- a pesar de la adrenalina del momento no tardaron en quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro, Yuri sintiendo esa suave caricia en su cabello y una gran felicidad en el pecho, era lindo poder por fin dormir esa noche.

* * *

Cuando Mila llegó a su habitación eran casi las nueve y media de la mañana, se maldecía internamente por haberse quedado dormida, pasó la noche con Pablo, un hombre muy apuesto que había conocido en el hotel la noche anterior. Hubiera preferido llegar más temprano, pero igual estaba tranquila sabiendo que el patinador dormía hasta tarde, así que se coló con sigilo en la habitación, evitando despertarlo. Pero todos sus planes cambiaron con rapidez cuando notó el lugar vacio, la cama destendida y la ropa causal del menor tirada por todos lados.

¿Dónde mierda se había metido Yuri?

¿Cómo le diría a Yakov y Lilia que había perdido a su patinado estrella?

La pelirroja sentía su mente dar vueltas, creyó que estaba por sucumbir ante algún ataque da pánico dentro de poco, se sentía tan mal, tan preocupada que corrió como nunca antes había hecho en su vida hasta llegar a la habitación de enfrente, donde sus entrenadores se encontraban. Suspiró antes de dar la noticia con rapidez, sin darle vueltas al asunto, así sería mejor.

-¿Cómo que no está?- gritó Yakov tan rápido escuchó sobre la ausencia del rubio. Los gritos del ruso alarmaron a los huéspedes y personal del lugar, quienes intentaban calmar al hombre que hasta hace poco bebía un café y leía las noticas con calma.

Mila estaba por morirse ahí nomas, Yuri no contestaba sus llamadas, Lilia había ido a preguntarle a Viktor y el otro Yuri si sabían algo, a las personas que veía pasar y otros patinadores, las respuestas siempre eran las mismas: no.

El alborotó de la desaparición del Hada Rusa se expandió con rapidez en el hotel, las Yuri Angels no tardaron en aparecer con lagrimas en los ojos gritando y llorando por su ídolo.-Anoche subió una foto que en la que se le vía tan lindo, no entiendo donde podrá estar- una de las muchachas dijo entre lagrimas, provocando que Yakov se dirigiera con rapidez a cuestionar sobre que foto se trataba.

-Por lo visto no dejó el lugar- Lilia dice, de los tres parecía ser quien mejor sabía ocultar su preocupación, incluso luciendo como si aquello no le afectara en nada.- Debemos de pedir para ver las grabaciones, un hotel como este debe de tener cámaras en todo los pasillos.-

Para su suerte el personal con mucha amabilidad le mostraron todas las grabaciones, y tal como en la foto que había subido a internet Yuri se encontraba en el área de la piscina, le siguieron el rastro hasta su habitación, donde entró aun siendo acompañado por el kazajo que empezaba a darle mala espina a los tres rusos.

Pidiendo que adelantaran la grabación pudieron contemplar el momento donde vestido con su pijamas Yurio salía. No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando se detuvo en el cuarto de Otabek Altin y entró, no verlo salir más si fue algo que los puso nervioso, y alteró de sobremanera a Yakov.

El entrenador de Altin, tan rápido se enteró del drama en el que su patinador se había metido se disculpó con los rusos, y los cuatro marcharon rumbo al cuarto del mayor, esperando dar un largo sermón a todos, incluso las Yuri Angels ya estaban ahí dispuestas a tomar fotos y sobre todo esperando ver a su ídolo sano y salvo.

No fue necesario siquiera golpear la puerta, ellos dos ya estaba saliendo, con cara de sueño todavía, y apenas conscientes de todo el alboroto que habían causado. Los flash de las fotos los sobresaltó, Yuri fue arrastrado por Lilia de la mano sin esperar que dijera nada.-Dios santo Yuri ¿Qué hacías con él?- fue lo que más le preguntaba la mujer mientras lo sermoneaba. Otabek por su aporte entró a su habitación tan rápido sintió a su entrenador empujándolo, sin duda también recibiría algún reproche, en especial cuando la noticia de que "Había seducido al Hada Rusa hasta su alcoba por la noche" se difundió aun más rápida que la del supuesto secuestro, empeorando aun más el hecho de ser de dominio público que su habitación solo contaba con una cama. Yurio no quería ni imaginarse lo que la gente había pensado que pasó aquella noche, dudaba que dijeran que fue solo unos pequeños besos.

* * *

La competencia libre estaba por comenzar dentro de poco, y a pesar del revuelo que causó Yuri se moría de ganas de desearle suerte a kazajo como solo él podía hacer, no con un simple "Vamos" como la otra vez, sin algo mejor, más importante y que sirviera como motivación para ambos, tal vez podía darle un beso y todo.

-Otabek.- dice serio cuando lo ve en los pasillos repletos de reporteros, los cuales ignoran de forma sobresaliente, la pregunta de qué había pasado la noche anterior estaba logrando enojar demasiado al voluble joven, se controló para no dale una patada a un reportero que poco más y le metía el micrófono en la boca. Ellos siguieron sin decir nada, ni entre ellos ni a nadie, para su suerte Viktor y Yuri japonés llegaron con sus anillos a juegos y resultaron más interesante ¿No se suponían que reportaban sobre el patinaje? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto aquello un reality show?

Cuando por fin se encontraron en un lugar donde solo estuvieran ellos dos, sin recibir miradas curiosas sedientas de respuestas, se pararon y se miraron con picardía.-Buena suerte Yuri.- adelantándose, el mayor ríe al ver la expresión fastidiada del pequeño, quien lo estuvo buscando por todos lados para desearle primero suerte, aguantando las miradas divertidas cuando de vez en cuanto preguntaban si lo habían visto, no era justo que él hablara primero.-Aunque necesitaras más que eso.- un chasquido de lengua por parte del rubio le fue suficiente para hacerlo reír de forma genuina.

-Ven aquí idiota, y déjate de reír de mi.- tomándolo del cuello de su campera deportada típica de Kazajistán lo hace agacharse hasta quedar a su altura, estampándole un beso llenó de pasión, por unos segundos Otabek no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba sorprendido por el repentino choque de labios, pero luego solo profundizaron cada vez más ese beso, y el otro, y otro más.-Esa medalla de oro es mía, no te preocupes, la de plata te quedara linda, combina con tu tono de piel.-

Otabek solo rió levemente antes de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura al pequeño y volver a besarlo.- ¿Sabes? Eres hermoso.- tras aquel simple comentario, que había salido como una obviedad más de su boca, como si dijera "Que lindo esta el día", para él la belleza del menor era algo más que notorio, cualquier persona se podía dar cuenta de eso, pero igual fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a Yuri.

-Vamos idiota, no quiero llegar tarde.- golpeando su hombro con cuidado ambos salieron caminando, uno al lado del otro, dándose golpecitos de forma juguetona, y mirándose de forma traviesa.-Ah, casi me olvidaba de decirte.- antes de caminar esos pocos metros que los separaban de las miradas curiosas Yurio le habla con una sonrisa socarrona.-Cuando gane quiero más que un beso de recompensa de tu parte.- y sin más se fue caminando, dejándolo totalmente rojo y pasmado, pensando cientos de cosas indebidas con las cuales podía recompensar a su pequeña hada, y es que después de esos besos le resultaba difícil tratarlo como a un pequeño puro, o asumir que aquel comentario en verdad no iba con dobles intensiones.

Joder, Yuri era tan lindo y sexy que resultaba imposible sacárselo de la mente o pensar de forma debida.

 **Holiwi, por fin ya terminé esta historia, me gustó bastante como quedó, y es que me moría de ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos, son mi nueva obsesión y cuando la inspiración llega no la quise dejar pasar.**

 **Ahora, quiero hacer barias aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

 **1-Puse el hecho de que Yuri compartiera habitación con Mila basándome en que Yuri japonés y Viktor lo hace, y aunque no es su entrenadora (Y no esta en la competencia) me resultó la mejor opción para poner, así que imaginemos todos que Mila estaba ahí.**

 **2-Basandome en lo anterior puse el hecho de que Otabek durmiera solo, creo que siendo mayor de edad pueden elegir con quien dormir o no (Por eso Yuri y Viktor optaron por estar juntos)**

 **3-Quize hacer a un Yuri más atrevido en esta historia, porque en la que he leído aparece como alguien más ingenuo, y en lo personal me gusta pensar que es un adolecente atrevido en lo que respeta a eso…o al menos así me pareces.**

 **4-No quise poner nada de amor, en la historia es más sobre pasión que otra cosa, pues creo demasiado rápido hablar que sientan amor en tan poco tiempo, pero la pasión siempre es algo que está ahí (Y que puede evolucionar)**

 **5-Mi ortografía es mala (muy mala la verdad) y aunque he puesto todo para no tener faltas, y no errar en palabras, cualquier error por favor hacérmelo saber así puede ser arreglado.**

 **6-Si les gustó por favor boten, comenten y todas las vainas que se le puede hacer a un fanfics (No es una aclaración pero no importa)**


End file.
